Vacationing the Godric Way
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: Rowena finally get's a day off from work, a small vacation to do whatever she wants. And so, Rowena decides to have her small vacation in the Hogwarts library, a place where she goes to relax. Godric, however, believes this isn't the way one should vacation, and so shows her a nicer way to do it. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition-Round 11 Slight Godric/Rowena.


**A.N I actually like this one. I feel I do better when writing for fellow teammates :P**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Position: Beater 1 (Written by Captain)**

**Round: 11**

**Writing about: Vacation in the year 1002**

**Title: Vacationing the Godric Way**

**Words: 1399**

**Prompts: 1. Flood, 2. Crimson**

**For those of you innocent people who stumble upon this one-shot and are unaware of my speaking of Quidditch, teams and nonsense, it is alright! This is for a sort of contest on a forum and nothing that you aren't allowed to read, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and all other recognizable written words such as 'incendio' belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Normally, many people would not go into a library and spend the week there for their vacation. Rowena, however, wasn't exactly normal. No, she was a witch, and one of four founders of the popular school: Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As the school was rather popular, she was busy, and had nearly no time for herself. Yet it was when they began to employ professors did she have a chance to stop and 'smell the flowers' as the muggles say. She was given a vacation, or a 'day off' from her usual daily activities involving the students.

And so, Rowena went to where she was most calm. Where she felt relief flood over her, and settled down into a comfy chair. Where was it, might you ask? Well, as I, the narrator, have formerly mentioned, in a library. It was a place she could forget her own problems and feel someone elses. The books, and adventures always made her want to go on her own.

In fact, that was what lead her to help create the school.

As a child, Rowena had always wanted an adventure. She wanted to be a hero, someone others looked up to. Rowena supposed that in her own way, she was a hero.

Was it not she who helped create a school to avoid the growing discrimination against the race of wizards and witches alike?

In fact, it was she who was trying to press a secrecy upon the wizarding world. Rowena knew that keeping themselves out in the open causing the muggles fear, would soon lead to destruction.

With a sigh, Rowena shook her thoughts away. She was here for vacation, and nothing else. No worrying over what the future may hold in her time, but what it may hold in a small book. She curled into the couch, nose nearly touching the book as she read.

"I don't even understand how you can read a book that close to your face." a voice laughed.

Rowena nearly jumped and glared up at Godric.

"Are you asking for a death wish, interrupting me while I am reading?"

"Depends on what book it is." Godric shrugged.

He then grabbed the book, much to Rowena's protests. Godric shook his head, scoffing at the cover.

"The Wishes and Musings of Thomas Whalam. Really?" he asked. "Honestly, that's a bore. All he did was create 'wards'."

"Which are very useful." Rowena snapped, grabbing the book back. "You sure have stuff to laugh about, though."

"Braveheart the Beast isn't a bad series. It talks about a werewolf boy who goes on adventures and does some pretty amazing stuff."

"Do they talk about how painful the transformation is?" Rowena demanded.

"Well, no." Godric said awkwardly. "But-but it does go into how emotionally discouraged werewolves are."

"Not all werewolves are like that, Godric. Some are very confident in themselves." Rowena said. "Plus, it's a childrens book!"

"Is not!" Godric exclaimed. "It's a very well an adultey book series."

"You might say that, but your maturity level isn't that high." Rowena said.

"Oi!" Godric exclaimed. "I didn't come here to get insulted."

Rowena peaked up at him curiously.

"Then what did you come here for? Now that I think about it, you never come into the library."

"I came here to show you how to have a real vacation." Godric grinned.

Rowena's eyes widened.

"No-I-" but it was to no avail, as Godric pulled her up and dragged her out of the library.

oOo

"Where are we going, Godric? My feet hurt." Rowena cried out. "Can we not just apparate there?"

Godric turned his head to look at her, a grin upon his face. They were currently in a forest, and Rowena wanted nothing more than to apparate back to the castle. She would not turn back for three reasons, though.

One of them being that Rowena was just too curious about what Godric wished to show her. The second reason was that no one could apparate directly into Hogwarts. They could apparate just outside the gate. The final, and third reason was that Godric wouldn't ever let her turn back. He would easily catch her, and being the stubborn man he was, would drag her if he had to.

And so, Rowena _had_ to do this, almost as much as she _had_ to breathe. It was just that important.

"Apparating is for wimps." Godric simply put.

"What about flying a broom?" Rowena asked desperately.

Who knew how long the two of them would walk? Godric suddenly stopped and turned to her with a twinkle in his eye.

"You actually want to fly? This isn't a joke?"

"Well, no…" Rowena paused, wondering if she should have just said 'yes'.

Godric pulled the bag that had been slung around his shoulders and began to sort through it. Eventually, he grabbed the object he wanted, and pulled it out. It was a broom.

"You packed only one?" Rowena asked, frowning.

"Yep." Godric said cheerfully. "Unless you can fly. Actually, I've never seen you fly."

"Never tried." Rowena said, edging away from the broom. "I don't trust them."

"Do you trust me?" Godric asked.

"That tends to be debatable." Rowena commented, looking at him.

"Well, then we might have a problem."

"What do you me-" Rowena began, but her sentence ended with a scream.

Godric had leapt upon the broom, and grabbed Rowena, plopping her behind him before speeding into the sky. Rowena grabbed Godric, spitting out the leaves that had gotten into her mouth.

"I daresay-!" Rowena yelled. "Godric! .down."

"Weren't you just moaning about how you couldn't take walking anymore?"

"It's loads better than being up-heerre!" Rowena screamed again as Godric did a sharp turn.

"We're almost there, anyway." Godric informed her. "There's no point."

"No point?" Rowena screeched over the roaring wind. "No point? Oh Godric, my life is in your hands right now, and if you want to know, I would prefer it to be in my own hands."

"Alright, alright." Godric said. "You can stuff it in! We're here."

He landed gently upon a grassy hill with an overhanging rock, looking down on the forest. Rowena leapt off the broom, and stumbled away from it.

"What are we doing here?" Rowena asked.

"To enjoy the view." Godric responded.

"Seriously." Rowena deadpanned.

"I _am _serious. We are here to watch the sunset." Godric smiled. "You always wanted to get out and watch it. You never said you found the 'right' spot. I happened to stumble upon this a few days ago. It's an excellent view. I even brought you some muffins."

"Muffins?"

"Yea, blueberry. Plus, a few classics."

Rowena's eyes lit up as she thought about the rest of the evening.

"Plus, it's better out here." Godric said. "Much less stuffy."

Rowena smiled at him.

oOo

And so, my readers, the red-haired man and the black-haired woman watched the crimson sun set, causing the sky to darken in colour. It was then that our heroine expressed her gratitude.

"Thanks, Godric." she smiled. "Even though this turned out to be some crazy adventure."

"Didn't you want to go on an adventure as a kid?" Godric asked.

"Yes, actually." Rowena said. "I guess I did. Always wanted to go out to the forest at night. Thanks anyway."

"It was no problem." Godric smiled warmly.

Rowena sat up and kissed his cheek, causing Godric's face to turn the colour of the sun's glow. It was indeed a vacation, and a memory that Rowena would treasure.

oOo

Salazar wandered into the library, he was rather bored, and felt like taking points off of students for the fun of it. To his disappointment, the library was empty as if the students were expecting him. He started to walk away when a book left open on a chair by the fire caught his eye.

WIth a brief sigh of annoyance, and knowing Rowena would lecture him for leaving a book around in open sight, he accioed it over. The book flew to his hand, and he caught it gracefully, glancing at the title.

"The Wishings and Muses of Thomas Whalam? Who reads this rubbish?" Salazar wondered.

He shook his head before putting the book away.

* * *

**A.N. A nice little ending, aye?**

**Anyway, had to write this quick, but I liked it. The slight romance part was extremely awkward for me to write. Agh, I don't know if I ship Godric/Rowena...I think I do, but it might just be a friendSHIP. I'm rather unsure.**

**Anyway, there it is. Hope you likes it!**

**Cheers,**

**Lupey**


End file.
